Let Me Be Your Smile
by RainyParis
Summary: I still remember when I first saw you smile, pointing at the picture of a clown amongst mountains of garbage. So warm... I wanted to look at it forever. So I dressed like a clown, hoping to be your smile... Let me be your smile...Please? Hisoka X OC
1. Chapter 1 Another Abandoned

sorry, it's just some small changes ie. wording

* * *

><p>Let Me Be Your Smile<p>

Volume One: You, My Comrade!

Chapter 1: Another Abandoned

Meteor City, a place where all humanity is lost and all morals forgotten, a place where no one really exists and a place where everyone's heart is always crying. People watched as another zeppelin flew overhead. Their eyes followed it hungrily. One of the blimps stopped dangerously low over the edge of the city and spilled its contents. Rubbish spilled down from the sky and rained down on the earth forming yet another pile of old clothing, broken furniture, and useless appliances along with food, the precious substance that kept many alive. Half eaten food along with leftovers going bad due to the heat spotted the pile. This is what the weak relied on. As the children surrounded the pile, their eyes filled with greed, their mouth watering with the prospect of being able to eat something that still retained its original form, a small figure appeared form the sky. It was a young boy. His shirt tarnished with stains from mysterious sources, his silver hair covered with food and what appeared to be blood. His eyes were shut, but from the faint movements of his chest, it appeared that he was still alive, but no one cared. These occurrences are more than common. The boy landed on a pile of clothing, luckily, countless people has died from such fall. His body shook from the impact, and a trace of blood trickled down from his mouth. His eyelashes fluttered as if he was waking up but he still lay motionless.

The children eyed the pile, looking for the best spot to start searching. Their bodies tense, readying for the fight that was sure to come. Suddenly, someone moved and a fight broke loose, those fortunate and strong enough took out their weapon of choice and fought. Blood was shed as each individual fought for their spot of choice and their right to survey this new pile first. Bodies were created and left out for whatever should choose to come by and devourer it. Just as suddenly as the fight broke out, it stopped without a sign, and as the wave of people retreated, a young boy emerged. The boy was a teenager, barely fifteen and he had a head of fiery red hair. He climbed over to the top of the pile, surveying it as a king should survey his kingdom. He stepped over the still warm carcass and chose some clothing and food that wasn't going sour. He looked around again, this pile didn't have anything useful, and luckily for them, none of those people with strange abilities decided to meddle with their little skirmish.

* * *

><p>Yuki stared at the scene in front of her. Her Parents with a smile on their face, and her grandparents looking down as the small bundle lovingly, a scene that she could only dream of happening to her. It would appear that her parents have finally received the son that they wished. She turned around quickly and walked up the stairs. She dropped her bag on the floor with a low 'thud' and threw of her jacket. She walked over to her bed, knelt down on top of it and raised her fingers up to the sword and the staff that hanged on the wall. Her fingers traced the intricate patterns carved on the weapons, feeling the power contained in the undecipherable lines as she thought to herself. Twelve years, six innocent lives, killed before they even had the chance to step foot in the world all for the sake of the ritual, all to break the curse placed on her parents. Her fingers lingered on the lines, he mind filled with bewilderment at what her parents are willing to do in order to produce a male heir. She stood up and turned to go to the secret library. She still had some books to engrave to her memory before her right to such books was taken away. All she could hope for was that her brother would be less talented than her, then, perhaps she would still have a chance at becoming the heir to her family.<p>

Yuki was the most talented first-born the Hiroshi-Gwen family has ever seen. The only one who was able to fully control all ten elements: earth, wind, fire, water, wood, light, darkness, space, electricity, and metal. As well as being extremely talented in the martial arts. But she was a girl, and girls are useless. If it wasn't for the custom to have an able first-born stand in as heir, she would be forever abandoned and left to rot with her talent. But now her family has finally broken the curse place on her parents, preventing them from producing a male child. It was now time for her to step out of the picture. But it was okay, she had been preparing herself mentally for this.

The Ritual of Acceptance, the ritual that will write your name into the family tree, also the ritual that will reveal your elements, and your control over them. Yuki stood in the shadows, far away from the head of the procession. Her eyes cold and her heart filled with bitterness. This boy, this _thing_ was going to take everything she had dreamt of simply because of his sex. She thought she was prepared for this, but was she ever wrong.

Let's see how talented you are she thought to herself and looked towards the altar. Her face expressionless and slowly contorted into a twisted smile as her brother's talents were revealed – _nothing_. He had control over any of the elements not did he have a good body suited for the martial arts. His built was just not right; it would be extremely hard for him to go far in the martial arts.

Yuki looked around at the shocked faces around her and happiness seeped into her heart. Her parents are no longer able to conceive, she will be the heir to the family. Just then chaos sprang out at the front of the line. Her mother, with a crazed look on her face ran towards her, madness seeping out from every inch of her body. Her hair, no longer in the perfect bun above her head was pulled out and falling out at all corners. Her clothing, hasting loosened to give her heaving chest room to breathe and freedom to move. She raised her hand, towering over Yuki. Her twisted face was uglier than ever as she brought it down hard.

Yuki looked up, her face fill with confusion as the hand came closer. She could doge it, but for some reason, her whole body appeared to be frozen. Her eyes opened wide in horror and shock as her mother brought her hand down and struck her. Yuki's hands shook as she slowly brought them to her cheek. She could feel the cold trickle of blood rolling down her face. Her ears rang from the impact; she could vaguely make out the sharp voice of her mother, sounding crueller than ever, blaming her, _her_ of all people. _What__have__I__done?__Is__it__such__a__crime__to__be__talented?_ Her heart filled with bitterness and genuine hatred as she turned around to leave. But just as she was storming out of the ritual, a black ray shoot out, past the other members of the family and struck her. A wave of exhaustion washed over her, and despite all her efforts, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yuki could make out snippets of conversation, something about a sacrifice, and a dark ritual. Her mind was in a state of confusion; she tried to life her arms, but felt something restricting her. Her eyelids felt heavy, and as she strained to open them, she felt something sharp prick her skin, and a cold liquid was slowly injected into her body. When Yuki regained conscious again, she was laying on the floor. She got up slowly, trying to move her limbs. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. She looked around, but could not see anything. The place was covered with a veil of darkness and nothing could be heard giving Yuki an eerie feeling. She rubbed her arms and called out an orb of light. Light flooded the room; Yuki covered her eyes, shielding them from the sudden light. She looked around the room, her face covered with a mask of horror as she slowly deciphered the lines on the floor. She couldn't believe that her parents decided to use her soul as a sacrifice and transfer her control of the elements to her brother. Hatred brewed up inside of her as she made a decision, a decision that will ruin the Hiroshi-Gwen family forever. She bit her thumb, and drew a six-sided star with her blood in midair. She called out the devils name under her breath and made a deal with him. With her remaining years, she placed a curse upon her brother, an unbreakable curse preventing him to be able to conceive. The only way to break this curse was to transfer it to another sibling. This curse would mean the end of the Hiroshi-Gwen family. She laughed as the world slowly grew dark around her for one last time, but deep in her heart she cried out wistfully, I wish I could become a boy…

* * *

><p>Pain, it was as if pain was the only sensation left in the world and every feeling possible was converted into pain and placed on you. Yuki felt as if she had just survived a big fall. Blood gathered in her mouth and ran down the corners of her lips. She strained to open her eyes, but it was as if she was in a different body, her eyelids fluttered, but remained shut. Is this how it feels to be dead? Yuki wondered as she let her mind drift, she tried thinking back to her last moments, but just then a strong burst of white light clouded her mind's eye as images and sounds completely alien to her surged to her brain. Her head throbbed with pain, trying to take in and decipher thoughts and knowledge that didn't belong to her as she fell unconscious again.<p>

The pile was in a state of orderly chaos. Small fights broke out as children lashed out at others in an attempt to gain a useful object. More corps was created as the winners wrenched their blood-stained prize from those unfortunate sacrifices. Then, just as abruptly as the fights broke out, everything came to a stop. The crowds parted down the middle, making way for a man. The man was of average height, he has a head of short brown hair and wore a well-ironed black dress shirt along with jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. He walked on, soundlessly, and stopped near the unconscious boy with silver. He poked the boy's body with his toe and muttered under his breath "someone new eh….?" He then turned around, the boy floating behind him, supported by some unseen force. He walked on with a carefree expression on his face, his eyes cold as ice as people made way for him. Behind him, a boy with fiery red hair stare after him, watching him disappear into the rows of houses. His eyes filled with greed, and the thirst for power.

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up, and found herself in what would appear as a hospital. A confused look appeared on her face, her mind muddled, still trying to understand what had happened to her.<p>

"How old are you?" a melodic voice questioned beside her in a language that she had never heard but somehow understood and instinctively she replied

"Eight."

"Well then, you will be under our protection for two years, until you are ten. During this time, we will provide you with sufficient food, knowledge and clothing." The voice replied. Yuki turned around towards the source. It came from a beautiful woman, clad in a rich black silk dress. She smiled at Yuki, but was not able to hide the emotionless gleam in her eyes. Yuki shook despite herself and the woman's smile deepened. "Oh, and welcome to Meteor City; _we__accept__everything.__So__don__'__t__take__anything__back_." With that said, the woman turned around and left, leaving Yuki shaking from the madden look that seeped from her eyes as she said her last words.

"_We__take__everything...__So__don__'__t__take__anything__back__… __Don__'__t__taking__anything__back__…" _Yuki muttered to herself under her breath.

_Why_ in the world am I _here!_Yuki thought to herself as she broke yet another child's arm as he tried to grab her food. She huddle what was given to her close to her body and walked out as the people around her shrank back. She needed to find somewhere quiet to think and consume her so called "_lunch__" _if it was even edible.

Yuki laid back and relaxed. She was sitting on top on the roof of her temporary housing. She needed some time to think and get everything straight. She had passed the last two days in a daze, not really being able to think at all. She was still deep in shock. It would seem that she had died after laying the curse on her brother, but then where would she be now… From what she had learned of in the last couple of days, it would seem that she is in another dimension. A world entirely different from the world she had lived in. Wind swept across her face, messing up her hair. She reached back and pulled in her hair. She stared at it. Silver hair, purple eyes, entirely different from the black hair and eyes she had had. But that wasn't the most important thing; Yuki looked down at her body. The most important thing was that she shrank from a twelve-year-old girl to an eight –year-old... _BOY!_ Her, no, his body shook with excitement, she was finally a boy! Yuki laid back and closed her eyes, looking through the memories of the previous owner of this body…

Yuki didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Her heart filled with grief, she could not believe how many similarities she had with this boy. They were all called Yuki, born on the same day. They were both abandoned by their family, despite their talents, due to their birth. Both were attempted to be used to the last scratch by their families, and both died trying to change that fate. Her eyes welled up with tears. She lay back, looking up at the sky, waiting for her tears to dry up. Clouds covered the skies of Meteor City. This was their place she thought, a place where power is everything, a place where the laws of the jungle govern, a place where they could shine. Yuki closed the eyes, her mind drifting, listening to the sound of the chaos, the sound of war. She was Yuki, just Yuki, a boy with silver hair and purple eyes, a boy who will become the strongest of the strong. From this moment on, she, no, _he_was to live on for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2 Those Unavoidable Fights

Just some small changes again...

* * *

><p>Let Me Be Your Smile<p>

Volume One: You, My Comrade!

Chapter 2: Those Unavoidable Fights

"It's dusk already…" Yuki murmured. The sun was setting, casting an ominous ruby haze over Meteor City. Yuki leaned back on the truck of what seemed to be the only tree in Meteor City. His silver hair shone with a warm glow against the setting sun, his features seemed to give off a heavenly glow, and a feeling of benevolence. He looked like an angel, caught in the midst of the toils of the world. He tilted his head, basking in the warmth of the setting sun, his eye half closed, eyelids fluttering and eyelashes casting shadows down his porcelain skin. He sighed and slowly pulled himself up from the ground against his groaning muscles. His body strained with blood. He lifted his hand up towards the sky, letting the golden light seep through his fingers. He clenched his hands, in a desperate attempt to grasp something… Time, maybe? Or was it his lost innocence. "Maaa… I thought I had decided…" He ended in a soundless smile, or was it simply a soundless cry for help? He smiled again, an ironic smile of self-mockery. He looked around him; people dotted the ground, some dead, some unconscious and some, groaning in pain as they watched their life drain away. He could see his blood stained hands; this was the time to say good-bye to those innocent days. His soul has been tainted, and he now bore the burden of numerous lives on his back. His once pale, slender hands dyed a bloody red. He brought his hands to his face in a frantic attempt to shield himself form this world…

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me… I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now I see… " Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Yuki removed his hands, and a sweet melody escaped his lips. He brushed his silver hair back and turned around, a look of pity appeared in his eyes. He continued singing as he walked across the little yard of the refuge. He brushed his torn shirt down, and strolled across the yard, a carefree feeling emitting from him as he walked closer and closer to a boy. The boy was about nine or ten, most likely in his final year in the refuge. Pity, Yuki thought as he walked on, if only he kept to himself, but it was good for me. He taught me a lesson, did he not? There are no children in Meteor City, only people struggling to live. He over estimated his followers and underestimated me. Yuki stood over the boy, he looked down at him. He stopped singing and whispered a single word as he stepped down on the boy's throat, taking his life.

"Sorry" I don't even know his name…

"The Lord has promised good to me. His word my hope secures… He will my shield and portion be. As long as life endures…."

"This is the end…"Yuki said, quietly, almost a whisper. He looked around at the children, dead and alive, littered around the ground and declared "I am 'King'!" And as if the last sentence has taken all of his strength, he fell back on the ground, landing lights and closed his eyes, feeling the dwindling heat of the day, disappearing slowly as the sun went down.

-OOO-

Yuki leaned back against the tree as he looked down at the scene through the thicket of branches and leaves of the tree. His eyes blank, and his mind drifting off. It had been a while since the little skirmish; he has fully healed from his wounds, and established his control over the refuge. He was the 'king' of this place, and he was getting bored. Not a single fight sparked his interest. He needed to get stronger and learn the strange power that many people was able to use. He needed to measure himself against an adult, an occupant of Meteor City. He needed to get out of the refuge. On that note, he jumped down from his perch up the tree, landing soundlessly on the balls of his feet and brought the fights to an abrupt stop, as the other children made way for him. He walked pass them, without any acknowledgment and entered the streets of the inside zone. He looked around at the rows of houses and the clean streets. This was largely different from the garbage filled, pest infested zone of the outer regions of the Meteor city. Well this is where the aristocracies of Meteor city lived as well as the mafia representatives lived. He thought to himself as he walked on.

Yuki could feel the lusty gaze bearing into his back, following his every move. A smile danced on his lips as he walked on, nearing the edge of the inside zone. He could hear the strained breaths of the men. They couldn't wait, not even bothering to hide their presence. Yuki's eyes filled with disgust. He never expected to become bait, nor did he wish to. Just then, the men drew back. Yuki's eye brow noted in confusion as he wondered what could have happened? Did they suddenly have a change of heart, and decided to become faithful followers of god? He questioned himself, but walked on. He slowed down a bit as if he was tired. He was nearing the Chaos zone, yet he could still not figure out where his new and powerful stalker could be. He searched around for one last time and stepped out into the Chaos zone and wandered near a secluded place. If the worst should happen, at least I'm not up for public viewing. Yuki thought to himself in a desperate attempt to quell his fears…

-OOO-

"Ha…ha…" Yuki sighed as he propped his back up against the garbage pile. He looked down, checking his wounds. He had a deep wound near his heart. It penetrated his chest, breaking a couple of his ribs, but left his heart and lungs intact. If he hadn't dodged the man's dying strike… Yuki shuddered at the thought. It's only been a couple of months into his new life. "I guess I'm still not strong enough…" He said, looking down at the dead men lying in front of him and turned to looke down at his wounds again. A wave of tiredness washed over him, and he realized that he was losing too much blood. I need to stop the bleeding he thought to himself. He ripped his pants into strips and bounded his wounds, biting his lips all the while. He checked over his body again, ignoring the minor wounds as he got up to leave this place. He needed the quiet and privacy of the refuge in order to heal himself. But just as he turned to leave a voice rang up behind him.

"I want to fight with you~~"

Yuki snapped his head around to find a boy no older than fifteen. He stood on top what seemed to be a wooden cabinet, protruding out of a garbage mountain, wounded, with a crazy, excited gleam in his eyes. "Fate has brought us together, let's fight~~~" The boy said. He had a head of fiery red hair, curling down the nape of his neck. His clothing, despite the gashes seemed to be well tailored and fit him perfectly. Yuki narrowed his eyes. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. This boy would make a strong foe.

"I'm wounded" Yuki said, calmly, trying to buy himself sometime.

"So am I" the boy replied with a cheerful gleam, turning slightly to the side, showing Yuki the untreated cut that ran down his back.

"I don't want to fight you."

"But I do"

"I'm wounded"

"So am I"

"…" Yuki was speechless, he wanted to smack himself. He could not believe that he just had this exchange with a potential enemy. But the boy just smiled, seemingly enjoying this little exchange.

"Fine" Yuki sighed as he slowly got up, he looked down at his chest again, making sure that the wound hasn't burst, he stood at his feet, his muscles flexing and his body tense, ready got the attack.

The boy laughed again and jumped down from the cabinet, landing softly on the floor and using the momentum to shoot out and raced towards Yuki, attempting to attack his wounded chest. Yuki quickly side stepped the linear attack and bent back to avoid the boy's hand that suddenly shot out from his side, heading straight for Yuki's face. Yuki was barely able to doge the boy's hand as it slid over his chest, the air ruffling Yuki's long silver strands. He whirled around, taking advantage of the boy's open back as the nails of his right hand grew and sharpen. His once graceful hand was grotesque as Yuki drove it towards the boy's wounded back.

The boy's body seemed to stop in midair, suddenly changing its direction, twisting out of Yuki's line of attack as if he had eyes on the back of his head. But not soon enough as Yuki's nails left a deep wound on his left side. They broke apart. Yuki grabbed on to his chest, his wounds has started bleeding again. He looked up and could see nothing but excitement in the boy's eyes. A bitter smile crossed his lip. This was not going to be an easy fight he thought as he tensed his body, readying himself for the real fight.

The boy chuckled as he touched his fresh wound, wiping the blood with his fingertips. He dropped his hand, and disappeared in a blur, racing towards Yuki. The two was entangled in a blur of silver and red, moving too fast for the eye to see. They broke apart again, this time with Yuki holding on to his right arm. He must have cracked his bones. The other boy wasn't that much better either. He looked down past his shirt, now in tatters, and examined his swelling sides. He seemed to be sporting some cracked ribs. He reached down, feeling the swelling with his fingertips.

"Hmm, you broke my ribs" The boy said plainly, a playful smile danced on his lips. "I think I'll…"An oppressive aura emitted from him closing down on Yuki.

Yuki sucked in a deep breath and tired to control his body which shook from this sudden pressure. Move he told himself _MOVE_. It was that mysterious power again, Yuki thought as he fought against it, he was not going to stand defenselessly, waiting for someone to come and kill him. He bit his lips, and drove his unwounded left hand deep into his left thigh, careful to avoid his arties and veins. After all he had no wish to die of blood loss. Blood splattered down on the earth. The pain helped him regain control of his body as he raced towards the other boy, determination in his eyes.

"Ha!" Yuki moaned and gasped out pain as he crashed into a garbage pile, thrown off by the boy. He convulsed in a coughing heap as blood drained out of his mouth, his internal organ have been badly wounded. He could not understand how this boy was able to become faster and how his body seemed to become impenetrable. He crawled up slowly, shaking his left hand, his bones cracked from that last punch. He got up, his head felt heavy and dizzy from the lack of blood and this malicious and repressive aura that constantly surrounded him did not help either. He felt as if he was treading around a thick honey. He fought back against it with all of his will yet the aura became stronger and stronger, and his body, heavier and heavier. Yuki bit down on his bloody lips, he can't go down like this. He needed to find a way to deal with this strange power. Yuki's mind became muddle and something snapped in his mind. He was about to give his all in one last attempt to win, pushing himself to his limits. Suddenly it was as if something suddenly clicked open and Yuki could feel a strange power coursing through his body. It seemed to be full of life, full of his _life_ Yuki realized this shocking fact and tired to contain it. He calmed his breathing and let out a sigh of relief as the strange power slowly washed over his body and cycled through his body. This moment seemed have lasted an eternity.

Yuki looked down at his body, surprised that many of the minor wounds have healed and he no longer felt constricted by the malevolent aura emitting from the boy. _The__boy!_ His mind seemed to shout out, he looked across at the boy who seemed to be frozen in shock or something close to it, and an idea jumped into his mind. He suddenly leapt up, and retreated, turning his body around in mid-air as he hurried off towards the refuge. He didn't dare look back, for fear of slowing down and encountering the boy again.

-OOO-

Back at the in the Chaos region, the red-haired boy slowly knelt down and pouted, toying around with the blood stained earth murmuring in a barely audible voice. "Maaa, he left. Why? So mean…" He seemed incredibly upset. Then suddenly, he leapt up and in an excited tone, and made a decision that would seal their fate. "Ah! I'll shall go and look for him! Siii...!" ending his cheerful outburst in a hiss of pain as his wounds burst. "But I'll have to heal myself first… See you later" He said out loud and left, leaving the carcass of the long forgotten man lying out in the open. A free for all as the scavengers slowly took over and fed upon it.


	3. Chapter 3 My Name is Hisoka

Let Me Be Your Smile

Volume One: You, My Comrade!

Chapter 3: My Name is Hisoka

Yuki looked out past the yard of the refuge, trying to spot the flash of red. It's been about a month since he had fought the boy and they both seemed to have healed. Yuki, after his escape from the boy was surprised with his new found power. And after fully healing himself with a little help from the element light in the privacy of his room, Yuki has been toying with this power that many in Meteor City seemed to have. It had kept him entertained for some time, not that there seemed to be anything special about this power. He couldn't seem to get anything interesting to happen like how the other man was able to make a knife appear out of the blue. He was about to go out and find someone on to beat the answer out of when the redhead appeared again. Yuki frown in irritation as the boy landed lightly in front of him, a big smile on his face and demanded Yuki "Fight me!"

Yuki could not suppress his frustration. He had lost count of how many times this boy had appeared just as he was about to leave the refuge, asking for a fight. This is exactly what had kept him confined in the refuge for a whole month. He had no wish to go up against this boy, yet the boy wouldn't take no for an answer. Yuki clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger, crushing a pebble he had been toying with into fine dust. He narrowed his eyes, looking straight into the boy's blue-gray eyes, and finally gave in. "Fine" he spat out as he walked on towards the Chaos region. He has had enough of this, and need to put a stop to this. Just then, an idea poked at his brain as he walked slowly down the seemingly peaceful streets of the "city."

Yuki led them towards another secluded spot, encircled by a wall of junk, forming a natural shield around them. It's something that could be called a small, makeshift arena. Yuki stood in the centre, his body at ease as the motioned for the boy to begin.

The boy raised his eyebrows in question as looked at Yuki's unprepared posture but settled down to attack. He circled Yuki, releasing the malicious aura. He smiled as Yuki slowly released his own aura, battling with, no, simply separating the two auras. The boy narrowed his eyes, he knew what Yuki was trying to pull and a playful smile appeared on his lips as he thought back to the others who tried to pull that trick on him. He shrugged his smile off and disappeared without a trace and reappeared almost instantly behind Yuki, attempting to attack his open back. Yuki twisted his body, pivoting on one leg as he calmly avoided the attack and ducked as the boy turned in midair, aiming for his heat.

They broke apart, Yuki with a thin gash on his shirt, right over his heart, but otherwise unscratched. He stood, carefree and at ease, as if he was strolling in a garden despite the killing intent the boy sent in his way. This is his unspoken but understood plan. He was to dodge all of the boy's attack, avoiding getting in a confrontation with this power hungry boy who seemed to live off the excitement and adrenaline from fighting others and getting into near death situations.

The boy looked into Yuki's deep amethyst eyes, taking in his calm, emotionless face and chuckled. "Let's see who holds out to the end." As he leapt up from his position and charged at Yuki.

The two disappeared in a blur, both giving this their all, the boy launching attack after attack while Yuki pushed his body into unimaginable speeds and twisted them into impossible positions as he avoided the attacks, sometimes using the wind as a little helper. He wasn't able to fully manipulate the elements in this new body; his power was restricted to simple beginner spells for the time being, but he wasn't one to be picky, after all, who would ever be given a second chance at life.

The boy was getting more and more irritated; Yuki could feel it in his attacks and see it in his eyes. He dodged another one of the boy's attacks, landing lightly on a protruding table. He was largely unscratched save for some negligible cuts and bruises. He looked down at the boy, his red hair in a tousled mess as he pulled and ruffled it in frustration. The top buttons on his shirt was loosened hastily some time during the fight. The boy stood, letting out a long scream of rage as he leapt out of their little arena and raced off.

Yuki smiled smugly "I won." He hasn't been this happy in a very long time. He probably shook this boy off for the time being. He hummed a cheerful tone as he leapt over the wall of junk that surrounded the arena, walking off deep into the center of the Chaos region he hoped to find someone and 'ask' them to explain this strange power.

-OOO-

The boy rushed away from their makeshift arena and raced towards the center of the Chaos region. He stopped, panting in both frustration and tiredness, as he chanced upon a man, walking. His lips turned into a cruel smile as he descended upon this unsuspecting prey. Carrying his life away as a shinigami should. He looked around, standing over the corpse of the dead man, unsure of what to do next when a flash of sliver caught his eyes. He took a second look and realized just who this seemed to be, the boy that he had fought moments before. He walked towards him, careful to keep his presence as low as possible as he followed the boy.

-OOO-

Yuki wandered about the Chaos region, unaware of the unexpected addition to his expedition. He watched fights, trying to find someone who was able to use that special power but wasn't too strong. This is all a matter of luck, after all most of the people he had seen with this power was way beyond his league. If only he hadn't killed that man. He sighed as he moved away from yet another battle.

"What are you doing?" a curious voice sprang up behind him, startling Yuki. He turned around, alarmed, only to see the boy looking down at him intently from the top of what seemed to be an old car. "I have been following you for a while now. What are you doing ? Tell me~~"

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Why are you following me, and why do I have to tell you. Ming your own business!" he blushed a little at how childish his last sentence seemed.

"Humph...How mean~~~" The boy said with a little smile dancing on his lips, he enjoys talking to this person. "Ma~~I just wanted to warn you that you are getting into the inner circles of Meteor City... You might die~~" He said the last words with a little amused tone, he sounds excited.

"The inner circles? Is that a restricted area?" He had no idea what the boy was talking about. He questioned the boy ignoring his abnormal speech and that excited endnote of his last sentence.

"You'll learn it as you are about to leave the refuge. Technically you are not to leave the refuge. You bad, bad boy~~~" The boy didn't really answer the question. He was amused by Yuki's reaction to his last statement, and decided to 'reward' him. "You aren't strong enough, neither am I."

Yuki's face was red from anger and embarrassment at the boy's taunting phrase, but returned to normal as the boy started speaking normally. He nodded his head at the boy's announcement and told the boy what he was out to do. "I wanted to learn how to use that strange power people seemed to be able to use in Meteor City."

"All I know is that it's called nen."

"Nen?" Yuki asked, "Then do you know how to fully use this power as some people were able to?"

"No." The boy spoke normally. "Why do you think I'm fighting everyone I see?"

Yuki chuckled; he walked closer to the boy. The boy didn't feel threatening to him anymore. In the back of the mind, he wondered why the boy was speaking normally.

"But~~" The boy suddenly changed his tone again, dragging out his world as continued on "the feeling you get out of a good fight is so heavenly~~~ Wanna fight me?" The boy asked Yuki out of the blue.

"NO!" Yuki said as he crossed the thought off of his mind. The boy is incapable of talking normally.

"Look what we have here..." a coarse voice sprang up behind the two. They snapped around to find a man in his thirties, looking dishevelled with his clothes stained with blood and other unidentifiable substances. He swung around what seemed to be a bottle of whisky and swayed from side to side as he walked towards the two.

Yuki's body tensed as the man progressed near him; he bent down, ready to move at any indication that this man is going to attack. Suddenly, his eyes widened as what seemed like a brown blur rushed towards him. He tried to shift sideways to avoid the attack, but was not fast enough as the blow knocked him back. Yuki landed with a thud against a pile of garbage. He fell to the floor in a coughing heap as blood ran from his mouth and landed on the earth in brilliant dots of red.

The boy turned towards Yuki. His eyes followed the trajectory of Yuki's body as it flew past him. His faced encased by a mask of horror and shock, but could not hide the excited twinkle in his eyes. Yuki slowly crawled up, looking into the boy's blue-gray eye, the dusty color of Meteor City's skies, and whispered "You are crazy..." He could feel the shock and horror in his words.

"Why, thank you~~~" The boy answered in his usual tone, but Yuki couldn't help but hear a tinge of sadness and pain in the boy's voice.

"Humph, I guess I'm not that far off either..." Yuki sighed as he stood up and walked over, wiping the blood off of the corners of his mouth. A look of annoyance on his face, but his amethyst eyes told a different story.

"Haha, what amazing courage!" The man laughed, looking at the two boys before him. He threw away his bottle and bent down. The aura around him changed as it charged towards the boys who held their own. The man laughed again. "Talented, you two can turn out to be great, but unfortunately you have met me! It's time to say good bye" the man shouted as he charged towards the two.

Yuki, ready this time for the man's speed confronted him, exchanging blow after blow as the boy attacked the man from the back. The two encircled the man attacking him from both sides. This was the advantage in a two versus one battle. Yuki and the boy was certain of their victory, the only question left unanswered is how long it will take and at what price.

-OOO-

Yuki lost track of time as the fight raged on. He could hardly feel any of his limbs. His left arm was dripping with blood as the dying blow from the man forced him to dislocate it to prevent a fracture. His legs were bruised and long cuts ran down the whole of his calf. The boy wasn't that much better off either. His right cheek was swollen as he supported his broken right hand, his fingers twisted in various directions. A long open wound ran down his chest, almost exposing his bones. He had just received that wound and was losing blood fast. Yuki dragged himself up, popping his left arm into place with a hiss and stepped over the man. He picked up the discarded bottle and sniffed at its contents-it was alcohol. He then trod over to the boy, his boy swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Yuki stood in front of the boy, nudging him, indicating him to lie down. The boy looked down at him, giving him a puzzled look before complying. Yuki dropped to his knees and poured the bottle of whisky over the boy's wounds, causing him to flinch. He then started bounding the boy's wound with rags fashioned out of the boy's shirt.

The boy looked up at Yuki's face. No one has ever treated his wounds for him before. He watched as the setting sun shroud Yuki in veil of warm orange light, a warm feeling appear in his heart. He didn't know what it was. He only knew that it was somehow different from the fiery hot excitement that he felt from his fights. The boy watched Yuki's face, his hair seemed to emitted a golden glow as they rained down, forming a silky curtain shielding his face from view. His hands moved to pull his hair back, revealing his delicate features. The boy's eyes followed Yuki's sun-stained eyelashes as they fluttered and stared at those beautiful amethyst eyes that looked intently at his wounds.

Yuki finished the last of his work. He turned around facing the boy and looked into a pair of blue-gray eyes and heard a low voice, entranced, saying "My name is Hisoka."

"Yuki, my name is Yuki" Yuki replied softly, almost a whisper as he fell unconscious.

"Yuki, my comrade..." Hisoka murmured as his hands shot up, cradling an unconscious Yuki. He looked down at the boy's unconscious, confused with the nameless feeling. He trusted this boy, and enjoyed his company. This must be what it feels like to have a comrade he thought as he turned the Yuki over and tended to his wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>MidnightBebe104 <strong>Thanks for your review I'm sooo happy that you liked my story. I really enjoyed the imaginary chocolate chip cookie :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Night

Let Me Be Your Smile

Volume One: You, My Comrade!

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Night

Yuki sat up from his bed; he could barely control the urge to launch himself towards the sound again. He turned around, his eyes cloudy with sleep as stared at the bed beside him. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, it was as if someone pressed pause. His hands quivered and his purple lips released choked screams until finally a stuttered sound emerged. "Y-yes…?" He questioned. He had barely been able to doge the morphed hands that shot out from the side. Yuki looked down at his hands, they were closed tightly. His nails seems to have grown longer and sharper, veins popped out and ran along his fingers. It was a ghastly sight, but gave him a sense of security and power. Yuki looked down at them, willing them to return to normal. He then turned to leave the sleeping area, dodging the traps that dotted the floor.

Yuki sat on the roof of the Refuge, feeling the wind flowing through his hair. He suddenly reached out, blocking a hand that seemed to have come from nowhere and shouted "Hisoka!"

"Yes~~~?" the boy said as he slowly appeared from the shadows. "Oujo –sama*" He taunted Yuki. His smile deepened as his eyes caught Yuki's face flash red. He plopped himself down beside Yuki and asked "Did you miss me soo much that you couldn't fall asleep? Hmmm?" and jumped as Yuki's fist came whistling towards him.

"No-" Yuki said "This idiot woke me up because he was making too much of a racket getting out of bed!"

"Aww~~~ Why don't you move in with me? Hmmm?"

"It was all your fault for attacking me every night when I was trying to recover from my wounds in your stupid 'house' in the middle of a garbage pile!" Yuki exploded. He had no idea how he was able to put up with Hisoka and wondered what exactly made him think that exchanging names and becoming comrades with this boy was a good idea! He was surprised that he was still sane. "It was you who made me so jumpy!" he continued.

"But it was for your own good." Hisoka suddenly changed his tone, bring a serious atmosphere.

"I know" Yuki replied and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Yuki closed his eyes and listened to the sounds that the wind brought. It was the sound of panic the sound of battles and the sound of death.

This was the night, the most dangerous time of the day. This is the time the lawless ran rampant under the protection of the darkness. But in Meteor City, this was a time where the animal reigned. Wolves and other carnivores surveyed the area, preying on the weak, whom, with darkness on their side, launched attacks on each other. Those who were not powerful enough or careful enough fell prey to these attacks as their possessions change hands in a bloody way. Yuki looked down from his spot. His eyes pierced through the darkness as if it was full daylight, a pitiful smile appeared on his face. He opened his arms wide, feeling the wind blowing towards him; bring snippets of conversation and screams. This is Meteor City, a place where the laws of the jungle govern.

Hisoka suddenly jumped up, breaking the silence, "I'm gonna do something fun~~ let's go" he declared as he jumped down from the roof and turned to look up at Yuki, his eyes twinkling with uncontrollable bloodlust.

"I don't-" Yuki stopped his sentence as he saw Hisoka's eyes, excited and blood thirsty. He jumped down and sighed. "Let's go." How could he forget Hisoka's urge for fights and for blood. The sounds of battle must have excited him.

-OOO-

Yuki and Hisoka landed soundlessly on top of a garbage pile and looked down. Their entrance shielded by the darkness and presences hidden by their mastery of nen. They stood atop, looking down at the little artificial clearing before them. Torches lit up the night as numerous people, all carrying torches rushed in. Their gathered, waiting for their leader, and grew quiet as a young man in his twenties walked up to a makeshift stage and looked down at the crowd. He cleared his throat and began his speech. Yuki listened in, chuckling at his ridiculous propositions. He looked over at Hisoka and questioned "Are they your targets for tonight?"

"Yep~~, our little friend down there know how to use nen~~~~" Hisoka replied, "Ah~~ I'm so excited, I can't wait~"

Yuki, now used to Hisoka's abnormal tone, simply ignored his tone. He focused in on the leader of this cohort and examined his nen. "Not very strong" he concluded as he turned towards Hisoka, eyes full of question.

"He's an outsider~~ Fresh, arrived just last month~~" Hisoka read the question in Yuki's eyes as he replied. "I have to give him a warm welcome now don't I? Hmm~~ Oujo-sama"

"Well you got to give him credit for gathering up all these people" Yuki murmured as he began counting the exact numbers. "Ma, doesn't really help though, if you can't survive here in Meteor City." Yuki concluded as he lay back, looking up at the stars. Down below, the man continued, unaware of his two unexpected listeners.

"I don't wanna wait anymore~~~" Hisoka sighed, almost whining, it must have been over an hour.

"I'm not stopping you am I now?" Yuki questioned as he sat up. A smile danced on his lips as he saw Hisoka's frustrated face. He lay back again, and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the battle, no he corrected himself. It was a one-sided massacre. Suddenly, an enraged shout erupted. Yuki jumped up and quickly descended upon the battle scene. He landed lightly on the tips of his feet as his hand disappeared in a blur. Two more heads landed on the blood-stained earth as Yuki walked on, dodging attack after attack gracefully. More and more bodies piled up, creating a bloody road for him.

"Why did you shout?" he questioned.

"The man ran off…" a glum-looking Hisoka replied as he pointed at a spot not so far off. "He was here, Yuki~~~, and I was about to garb him when he disappeared on me… I'm sad now~~~" Hisoka complained.

"Well, release your sadness on these people before you." Yuki replied calmly as he gestured to the scene before them. He patted Hisoka's shoulder and disappeared into the night sky as he rushed off. He could not contain his excitement. This man could potentially lead him to re-discover and regain his control over the elements. That sudden disappearance, it has to be teleportation, an ability achieved through a complete mastery over the element of space. If I was able to regain my control over the elements… Yuki smiled despite himself as he raced through Meteor City, protected by the cover of the night. He needed to find the man, and soon.

Yuki has lost track of how much time has past when the first rays of sunlight hit him. He turned towards the sun, letting rays of lukewarm light wash over him. It was only then he realized that he had spent a good amount of the night trying to search for the man. He sighed as he ruffled his silver strands. He felt a wave of tiredness wash over him, and decided that it was time to get some sleep. He turned around and raced back towards the refuge, stopping ever so often to clear his head of sleep.

-OOO-

Yuki sighed again as he waked about the chaos region. He was disappointed. Ever since that day he had spent all of his free time looking for that man yet nothing turned up. He sighed again as he crossed back into the city, unsure of what to do next. He was extremely discouraged and uncertain of whether he should continue his search or not when he arrived at the Posting. Well, he thought, let me take a job to put my mind off of this for a while. He walked in, nodding at the Keeper as he moved towards the posting boards. His eyes scanned the offers until they suddenly froze over a notice. A cold calculating smile appeared on his face...

Somewhere in Meteor City, Hisoka shivered, causing his last attack to miss its mark, taking a man's arm instead of his life.

"Maa~~Must be Yuki-chan~~" Hisoka said to himself with a smile "He misses me already, hime-chan, here I come~~~" He laughed as he finished the man off, cutting his pained scream short.

Yuki walked over to the Keeper, holding on to one corner of the notice with his thumb and forefinger, as if it somehow disgusted him. He slammed it down on the wooden table, jolting the man awake. The man looked up and opened his mouth. A dry croaked sound escaped "What request have you chosen? ... Oh, I see" He said as Yuki knocked on the announcement before him. "Leave the City and head north-east. They will have a blue flag. Bring the boy with you" The man recited slowly, his voice crackled with age and his face void of emotions. Yuki turned to leave immediately after the man had finished. He had no time to waste.

Yuki walked out of the Posting. He needed to find Hisoka. He stood in the doorway looking out at the quiet street of the City. "Now where would I be able to find him?" He questioned himself out loud.

"Hime-sama! Did you miss me already?" A flash of red appeared in Yuki's sight. He raised his arm in an attempt to attack but held back as the recognized the voice. "Aw~~ Yuki, how could you attack me? I'm heartbroken."

Yuki rolled his eyes, he had long since learned to ignore him, and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I felt Yuki-chan missing me~~~so I came for you~~~"

"Well, you are just on time. I have a fight planned out just for you" Yuki explained, a sly grin on his face as he watched Hisoka's excited expression. He turned around and hurried off, leaving a lingering "Follow me."

"He he~~" Hisok let out a laughed as he turned to follow Yuki. The two raced on past the city and into the Chaos region. Yuki headed northeast, following the man's directions, his eyes scanned the expanse of garbage, pausing at every flash of blue. Behind him Hisoka followed, a puzzled look appeared on his face as he watched Yuki's eyes scanned over anything and everything that was blue. Suddenly Yuki stopped and rushed off in another direction. Hisoka followed, more confused than ever as Yuki suddenly stopped in a small clearing.

"Oh~~ hime-chan, am I going to fight you?" Hisoka questioned, running his tongue over his lower lip, anticipating the action.

"No" Yuki answered as he pulled out a sheet of paper, holding it out in front of Hisoka. "Remember the man that escaped from you a couple of days ago?"

Hisoka skimmed the sheet of paper, and an excited smile lighted up on his face. "So, you are going to ask for-"

Yuki mirrored Hisoka's smile and said "now you get it, so run, run as far away as you can..."

-OOO-

A group of people surrounded a blue flag, sprawled over in different positions in a small clearing.

"Is anyone going to come?" Person A questioned. He was on his back, limbs spread out as the tilted his head towards the man.

"There should be." Person B said, though not very sure of himself.

"I must get my hands on that redhead!" The man declared as he stood up and walked around the small clearing, seemingly deep in thought. "Maybe our offer wasn't good enough?"

"But, boss, we offered them any piece of information that we had as well as a number of books from your collection..." Person C complained. "Books are invaluable here in Meteor City..."

"Not compared to food or clothing or weapons," Person D chirped in with a tone capable of angering even the mildest person, and sure enough, the two was engaged in a heated battle of words which the others quickly joined in. A fight was doomed to happen when suddenly the man stood up and pointed towards the distance.

"Look, it's that redhead!" At his short outburst, his followers quickly broke up and stood at ready. The air of laziness vanished as they watched the figure approached slowly, accompanied by a boy with long sliver strands. As the two reached the clearing, the man motioned with his head towards his followers as they shot out and chased after the redhead. The sliver headed boy walked up to the man, a cold smile on his face as he asked for his reward.

"So, tell me everything about nen."

* * *

><p>* For those who don't get this, 'Yuuki', pronounced the same as 'Yuki' means princess in Japanese and Oujo-sama as well as Hime- means princess in Japanese.<p>

OMAKE

Hisoka: (walks towards Yuki with a puppy dog face) Yuki~~ can you tell me what you learned about nen?

Yuki: (sitting on top of a chair, looks down at Hisoka out of the corners of his eyes and holds out his right hand) Pay up.

Hisoka: ? What do you mean Yuki?

Yuki: Pay up

Hisoka: But I helped too, I lured the followers away~~~ (sad face)

Yuki: (kicks Hisoka and gets up from the chair) I WANT REVIEWS! PAY UP!

Hisoka: (Holds bruised face) but... you shouldn't ask me for them ~~~

Yuki: (rages as he throws his chair) I DON'T CARE! GIMME REVIEWS! ARGHHHHH!

Hisoka: (turns towards the viewers, puppy dog face on again) can I have some reviews please? (suddenly changes expression, a evil smile appears takes out a card) Otherwise... Hehehe...

RainyParis : ummm... Hisoka-sama you are not supposed to have that yet...(get's killed by a card and this story is left forever unfinished Mwahahaha!)

But seriously, can I get some reviews... I know that I'm really lazy and hardly ever update but please (with a cherry on top obviously)? I really enjoy opening my email and finding out that someone has posted a review.


	5. Chapter 5 District IV

Let Me Be Your Smile

Volume One: You, My Comrade!

Chapter 5: District IV

"Meteor City, contrary to popular belief does have its own rules and regulations." Yuki looked intently at the board, taking in everything the teacher said "Meteor City is separated into thirteen Districts, each with its own rules and regulation as well as a ruler or a group of rulers. You are currently District III, the only District with a refuge, which is why you are still alive. Other districts simply have a common understanding to protect the children, but of course, you can choose not to follow it. After all, rules only exist to constrain those who are not strong enough. Almost every district has a connection to the mafia except for District III, District IV and District XIII." The man cleared his throat and continued "The other ten districts each have and affiliation with one of the Ten Dons. District III on the other hand has direct relationship with the Zoldyck family. In fact, the previous mistress as well as the current mistress all comes from District III, in fact, the previous mistress is the one who created the refuge and she currently resides in District III. The Zoldyck family also hand picks the best of District III and offers them a position in their house. District IV, another district that does not have mafia affiliations cannot be really called a district in that it does not have a ruler. It is a huge battle ground where no city exist, the strongest of Meteor City all came from District IV. In fact, the twelve other districts had purposely kept the district in its current stat in order to act as an intensive training ground. District IV despite the lack of contact with the outside world still have sufficient food, water and clothing as numerous zeppelins filled with the necessities drop the supplies, all of which is believed to come from previous occupants of this district. District thirteen on the other hand is the most mysterious district. Not much is known about it, but it is believed that this district has close ties with the Hunter Association." The finished his lesson and left the room.

Yuki sat still, his amethyst eyes opened with in shock and terror as he realized that he is still under the clutch of his family. I have to escape he thought to himself as his mind wondered back to this last day on Kukuroo mountain.

-OOO-

It was a beautiful day, or so he remembered, really, it wasn't the kind of day that gave you an ominous feeling. He remembered that he had been returning from a level C mission. He was proud of himself; after all, not even his older brother Illumi has successfully completed one alone. He remembered the long tedious walk up to the mountain and his arrival at the front door of his house. He only opened one door, why was that again… he questioned himself, and then remembered. He was terribly wounded from that mission, and after receiving and order to return home immediately, he had obeyed without stopping by to see his mother, his birth mother of course.

The castle that day was noisy; he remembered entering through the doors to find a rush of servants running around with pails of water. He stopped one of them and was told that the mistress was giving birth. He remembered that he was puzzled over this, after all the mistress wasn't expecting until about two weeks later, which should have given himself a couple of days with his mother. He walked up the stairs as the screams of the mistress traveled down the castle. They weren't screams of pain of course; it seemed to come more from excitement, no, that's not it. He thought as he reached the room. His father and grandfather as well as his brothers Illumi and Milluki, even his great-great-grandfather Zeno was here. He remembered settling himself down in the corner of the hallway, trying to hide in the shadows. He wasn't sure if he should be here. It was not long after that the screaming stopped. His father walked out and brought with him a bundle, a bundle with silver hair. His blood ran cold. He knew why he was brought back to Kukuroo Mountain—it was because of his silver hair. He remembered sweat rolling down his face as he stared intently at his father, grandfather and great-great-grandfather's face. He didn't bother getting ready for the attack, he was far too weak. He remembered clenching his fists, getting ready for the killing blow, but that didn't happen. Instead his great-great-grandfather decided to call a family meeting, of course he wasn't invited.

He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and wandering off, following a voice. A heated argument was brewing over what to do with him. They suggested killing him; after all, he was an illegitimate heir, and they now have a better candidate. Others argued that he should be kept around just in case something was to happen. Besides he was a very talented assassin, just think of him as another one of the servants, they suggested. He remembered listening to all this not so far away, hidden in the shadows, taking care to contain his shock. He left the house that night. He did not want to know the decision they came to. He remembered rushing off in the dead of the night, careful to avoid detection. He remembered bidding farewell to his mother. He remembered the frightful days he had spent evading the servant when finally his father found him…

-OOO-

Yuki curled up in the shaky chair he sat in. He hugged his knees close to his chest and rested is chin on top of his knees. He lifted his right hand to his eyes, staring intently at the silver bracelet that now resides on his thin wrist. He watched as the bracelet dangled, the single charm in the shape of the little crown twirled as it caught the light casting warm rays of sunlight on his face. This bracelet is what reminded him that he was no longer the Yuki he was before. He was Yuki Zoldyck on the outside but not on the inside. This bracelet is the key to his confidence. It was the object that fueled his confidence.

"Yuki"

A voice called out to him. Yuki stood up as he shook his head clear of those pathetic thoughts and he turned towards the door.

"Yuki-chan~~~" the voice called out again. Now he knew for sure who the voice belonged to. It was Hisoka.

"Why are you here, and how did you get in?" Yuki pushed the desk away from him as he walked towards the door.

"Hatsu is very useful is it not?" Hisoka simply questioned me "besides, I miss you~~"

Missed me? Yuki sneered in his head. That was Hisoka's excuse for everything these days. He probably wanted to entice me into another fight. He walked away from his rotting chair and leaned against a table not so far away his original spot. He crossed his hands as he looked up towards Hisoka again. He replied in an annoyed tone "sure, now what are you really here for?"

Hisoka smiled but did not say anything. He walked away from the doorway and slid into the classroom. "Ah~~, this brings back old memories…" He then turned towards Yuki, his grey-blue eyes locked with Yuki's amethyst pupils as he whispered in a soft warm voice "What's wrong?"

The question was like a bomb, causing Yuki's tears to rush out past the crumbled dam that had held them back. Yuki brought his right hand to his mouth as he tried to hold back a sob. Tears rolled down his face, taking it's time, tracing his delicate features as it finally landed on the ground, soundless. Yuki relaxed his tough posture has he slowly allowed himself to slid down the table. He tilted his head up in an attempt to get his tears to roll back to where they belong. Hisoka moved quietly, navigating his way around the desks as he knelt down before Yuki, running his hand down Yuki's sliver strands. A comfortable quietness spread across the room. Yuki has never felt calmer and happier as he cried his heart out. He could feel Hisoka's hands toying around with his hair, but he didn't mind. Hisoka, despite his eccentric behavior was the only one he had now; he gave Yuki a warm, safe feeling. He felt like an older brother Yuki thought as he wiped his tears clean and flopped into Hisoka's arms, causing him to look down.

Hisoka was deep in thought as he toyed around with Yuki's hair. He had been hiding about the classroom, waiting to give Yuki a surprise. He had observed Yuki's break down and now as he patted Yuki's head and twirled his silver strands he wondered why. Slowly, Yuki's sobs died down as the room was surrounded in a comfortable quietness. Hisoka felt something soft land in his arms. He looked down, surprised and found Yuki, looking up at him. He looked into Yuki's Amethyst eyes, washed clear of all sadness. It shone a clear and bright glow, like a real jewel. He could see Yuki's face growing red as he clumsily removed himself from his arms. A strange emptiness filled him as he saw Yuki stood up but quickly threw that thought over his mind as Yuki cleared his throat and said "I need to leave District III."

Hisoka simply raised his eyebrows, he jumped up from the dirt floor of the room, patted his pants clean as he reverted back to his old personality. "So~~ Where does Hime-sama want to go?" He questioned curiously.

Yuki turned around, a light carefree smile danced on his lips as he watched Hisoka's face turn into a mask of disbelief "District IV, we are going to District IV. " He held out his hand, the sliver bracelet caught the sunlight, casting fragments of light across the rooms and on their faces. "Let's go," Yuki smiled "Want to see my nen?" He questioned in a playful tone. Hisoka reached out, grabbing on to Yuki's slender pale hands, entranced by Yuki's smile.

-OOO-

Hisoka was awoken from his trace and realized that they were in the Chaos region. He looked around in disbelief he turned towards Yuki "So, this is your nen?" he questioned.

"No, it's much, much more that just that." Yuki replied with a smile as he jingled his silver bracelet in front of Hisoka's eyes.

"But, I thought you were specialization just like me…" Hisoka questioned, he was somewhat confused. The creation of the bracelet would fall under materialization.

"You'll see," the corners of Yuki's light pink lips pulled up into a smug smile as he turned around to walk into the invisible barrier where he had been stopped by Hisoka. He scrunched up his nose as a repulsive smell reached him. He turned around and saw the dead body of a man, the man that he and Hisoka had fought not so long ago. The carcass was covered by a swarm of flies. Yuki could see the torn pieces of limbs strewn in the vicinity. The corpse had most likely been fed on by other animals. This is what happens to the weak; you become someone's free dinner. He thought as he marched past the boundary and into District IV followed closely by Hisoka who didn't bother sparing the corpse a fragment of his attention.

-OOO-

"What do you mean he is gone!" a piercing voice resounded in a small room located in the refuge. Kikyo slammed her slender hands on the table, shaking the cutlery. She snapped her fan open, fanning herself frantically as the electronic visor she wore turned a bright red. She had arrived in District III only days ago to pick out new servants for the Zoldyck family. This was the whole reason the refuge had been created in District III. It was to round up all the children to make it easier for them to pick out the talented individuals to train and adopt into the family as servants. The refuge is after all required to keep a steady record of every child in the refuge, taking note of their intelligence level as well as their physical ability.

"I'm so sorry, mistress." The man took out a handkerchief, wiping the sweat drops that rolled down his face. He smiled apologitcally as he explained to Kikyo, "You see, we must allow the children to leave the refuge in order to give the more talented individuals more opportunities to become even stronger… I am sorry, but I do not know where that boy is currently."

"Well then, I hope you can find something to glue your head back to where it belongs after I'm done with you." Kikyo answered in a screech, she was not happy with this answer. "He, this, this—_thing_, is on the blacklist of every Zoldyck." She snapped her fan close, pointing down at the picture of Yuki's sleeping face. "He is a threat to the heir" she stated, regaining control of herself as she sat back down on the chair. "Find him, or _else_!" She let out a final scream as she quickly disappeared from this room. She could not believe that that stupid—stupid child is still alive. They had made sure that he was dead when they disposed of his carcass in Meteor City. She twisted her fan as she thought of him and what he meant. It was betrayal, betrayal! Her husband had chosen to sleep with a woman from the slums over her! She couldn't contain her anger as the steel-reinforced fan broke in her grasps. She threw the fan on the ground as she trotted out of the city. She needed a way to release her anger, and fast. She killed the first person she encountered outside of the City, feeling the warm blood spill over her face, tainting her gown and the bandages that she wore. She was about to explode as she remembered how she was forced to accept that little bastard, yes finally she said it, simply because of his hair color. She hoisted her gown up as she landed a kick in another man's face, knocking his nose bridge back into his brain, killing him instantly. She stormed on as people quickly moved out of her way, trying to avoid certain death. She remembered how that little mongrel had turned out to be so talented, stronger than her Illumi even. Suddenly, a soft ringing broke her away from her killing spree. She picked up the phone and listened to the news.

"Mistress, it would seem that Yuki, accompanied by another boy has entered District IV"

She let out a high pitched scream as she quickly rushed back into the City. This is the best news she has heard in a very long time. That little _thing_ is never going to come back alive. She entered the room again and sat down, flipping through the detailed account of everyone in the refuge, throwing all thoughts of Yuki to the back of her mind, after all there is no way that he would be able to survive, or is there?


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Distric IV

Let Me Be Your Smile

Volume One: You, My Comrade!

Chapter 6: Welcome to District IV

Yuki stepped across the boundary between the two districts. He turned around, a light smile across his lips as he spoke "This is it!"

"Yes, we are in District IV" Hisoka grinned as he raised his hand to his eyes. Shielding the then from the sun and looked across at Yuki. I love his smile, a sudden thought crossed him mind, surprising himself. He took a close look at Yuki smiling face. He looked like a doll. His purple eyes, clear of the burden that he had carried around for so long shone with a soft light. His light pink lips pulled into the lightest of smile, his rosy cheeks, still retaining some of their baby fat so perfect. He could not imagine a being more perfect or beautiful. _Humph, what am I thinking_? He stopped his thoughts in their tracks and walked up to Yuki ruffling his soft silver strands, silky to the touch. "Let's go."

Yuki stood frozen, somewhat shocked from what just had happened. He reached up, patting where Hisoka's hand had just been, and a smile appeared on his face. Hisoka is just like a big brother, he concluded. Hisoka is family, my only family, Yuki thought as he caught up with Hisoka and walked on beside him.

-OOO-

"How many is that now?" Yuki asked as they rounded yet another bend, avoiding the garbage mountain that lay straight ahead.

"Ten, twenty maybe?" Hisoka grinned excitedly. "I've lost count!"

"Wonder when they are…"Yuki started but the answer to his unfinished question was clear as the two came upon a cohort.

"Now" Hisoka said as he turned towards Yuki, motioning towards the gathering with his fingers. "Ready?" he questioned with a playful tone.

"Of course!" Yuki retorted, lifting his chin up proudly. "Are yout?" He questioned, attempting to look down at Hisoka out of the corners of his eyes.

"Of course Oujo-sama" Hisoka replied with a bemused tone, bending down a little so that Yuki could tower over him.

"Humph!" Yuki snorted as he turned his back towards Hisoka and walked straight towards the gathering. Behind him Hisoka chuckled despite himself. _My Hime-chan is soo cute,_he thought as he followed closely behind Yuki.

The small cohort before them spread out and advanced slowly, attempting to encircle them. "Welcome to District IV," a tall muscular man spoke. A big toothy grin appeared across his face as he checked the two outsiders out. "Thinks are very different form District III here." He continued, turning his attention towards Yuki. He ran his eyes down the length of Yuki's body proactively.

Yuki bit his lips as the man continued to look at him. He felt as if he was naked and a rage brewed up inside of him. There was no way he would forgive this man. He flexed his fingers and an ice sword slowly took form in his outstretched hand. He looked up at the man's shocked face and disappeared.

-OOO-

The group stopped their advance in a military like fashion as they turned their attention towards the battle between Yuki and their supposed leader, almost in unison. Hisoka sighed as Yuki charged towards the man. He looked around the ranks that almost encircled them trying to find an opponent, but seeing that their attention was focused on their leader he sighed. _I wanted to finish this quickly_, he thought as he looked up towards the mid-afternoon sun, _but without Yuki… Oh well_. He shrugged as he focused his attention on the battle meanwhile keeping a tight watch on the possible attackers behind his back. He crouched down ready to defend himself in case of a surprise attack and to intercept Yuki's fight at the first sight of trouble.

-OOO-

The man dodged Yuki's first strike as if he had eyes on the back of his head. "You gotta do better than that" he laughed as he ran his eyes down Yuki's backside, unfazed by the fact that Yuki's mastery of nen. _After all, what can an eight-year-old do even if he knew how to use nen?_ He thought as he materialized his own weapon, a dangerous looking club. He swung it around in circles as he took two steps toward Yuki's retreating figure and attacked. The two were entangled in a blur of colors and shapes as their weapons clashed. The two broke apart again, both unscratched.

"You are not too bad" the man chuckled, "but you are still not good enough. I can wait…"

"Humph!" Yuki snorted. He was getting tired of fighting with the man. He charged again, attacking the man straight on without any technique. It was a clean thrust aimed at the man's stomach.

"Eager now aren't we?" The man laughed as he quickly took a step back, moving out of Yuki's range.

"Yes, eager for you to die!" Yuki shouted his eyes open wide in rage but quickly calmed down. "Whoever told you that my sword had a definite length?" He questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. As his voice fell his sword suddenly lengthened, hitting exactly where Yuki's had previously intended – his groin. The man let out a soundless scream as his face distorted into an ugly mask from the pain. "That was to clear your mind of such _revolting _thoughts" he declared as he pulled his ice sword out followed by a little fountain of blood that slowly colored the earth a bright red.

"How _DARE_ _YOU!" _an enraged scream broke out from the ranks of followers. Yuki lifted his head up from the man's withering body and scanned the crowd. The majority of the crowd was crouched down, beast-like as they locked eyes with Yuki rage burned within them as they ready for attack. Yuki lifted his eyebrows as he turned away from the man. He took one step towards the crowd, a bemused smile danced on his lips as he saw some of the ranks retreat a little while others growled a deep furious growl. They are like little cats Yuki thought as he lifted his feet ready to take another step. When suddenly a figure jumped out from the ranks and raced at him. Yuki's smile deepened as he raised his hand ready to deliver the first and final blow when suddenly Hisoka jumped in.

"Sa Yuki- chan isn't it good to finish what we start? ~~~" Hisoka questioned with a big smile, blood from the dead attacker splattered on his face adding a sinister feel to his otherwise cheerful atmosphere. He pointed past Yuki at the man struggling to get up.

Yuki tilted his head to one side, his pink lips pulled into pout as he pondered on this suggestion momentarily. His big amethyst eyes opened wide as he long silvery lashed flickered briefly like the wings of a butterfly "Okay!" He replied curtly nodding his head and turned around. (Hisoka: AHHH~~~ OMG! My Yuki-chan is soooo cute! AHHH! )

"Now, come at me," Hisoka turned towards the crowd, his arms opened wide "or would you like to watch the last moments of your leader?" He questioned as he stepped out of the way, even bowing a little to add to the comedic effect. His lips pulled into a excited smile as the enraged gathering charged at him, _now this is what I call a fight_ he thought as he jumped straight into the charging ranks.

-OOO-

Yuki walked towards the wounded man struggling to get up. He sneered at the pathetic man and aimed a kick straight at him, casting the man rolling across the blood stained earth. He trotted slowly towards the man who now lay on the ground groaning. Yuki bent down locking the man in the eyes

* * *

><p>soooo... I noticed that I've been getting a number of reviews (:D very happy Rainy) and I felt somewhat guilty that I haven't updated for a long, long time. I had this chapter for a long long time also and haven't gotten around to finishing it :P I'm really busy with school. I think I would be able to start updating regularly after summer vacation starts :D I might change something about this chapter when I get around to finishing it. Anyways sorry for raising your hopes for nothing with this half finished chapter :P Don't kill me ;)<p> 


End file.
